Traditionally, wireless electronic devices have required users to manually input information for the devices to have Wi-Fi access. For example, users had to input network password to access a secured network. In some other examples, users have to manually input user account information for a service provider to associate the electronic device with a user profile. Improvements in device technology require new ways to configure devices.